Noni Notebook
Noni Notebook (formerly known as Dictionary) is a female contestant on The Shopkins Game Again, as well as on GST and BFT. She was the main protagonist of TSGA 5b and a protagonist in TSGA overall. At the beginning of season 1, her name was Dictionary and she was one of the 30 recommended characters that had a chance of joining The Shopkins Game in Reveal Novum. However, she only received 8 votes, along with Splashy Beach Ball, and was ineligible to join the competition. Later, when she had the chance to join TSGA, she only earned 296 votes, which was not enough to participate at first. However, due to several characters being absent, she made it in and later joined Tocky Cuckoo Clock's Alliance as an alternate. Personality Noni Notebook is seemingly nice to most contestants. She does not seem to like rule-breaking, as seen in Get Digging. She is known to be arrogant occasionally, such as claiming that she would win Small Mart. Being called "well-read" irritates her and invokes anger. There are various times where Noni Notebook is passive and is not able to speak up either for herself or for others, making her a pushover. An example of this is seen in No More Snow! when she considered going back to get Bessie Bowl, Slick Breadstick, and Lil' Blaze, only for Yvonne Scone and Tocky Cuckoo Clock to laugh at her. The above example also shows that Noni Notebook is considerate of others, as Bessie Bowl, Slick Breadstick, and Lil' Blaze are on a different team than her. Noni Notebook would also tend to be the voice of reason with the FreeSmarters. In BFT, Noni Notebook becomes less passive and finally stands up to Yvonne Scone and Tocky Cuckoo Clock, even to the point of leaving FreeSmart. TV Tropes Website Info *'Adorkable' *'Berserk Button:' Do not call her "well-read". *'Cool Big Sis:' Acts like one towards Lippy Lips. *'Cool People Rebel Against Authority:' Leaves Team No-Name to form a new team after seeing the other members of Tocky Cuckoo Clock's alliance do so. *'Great Big Book of Everything:' Noni Notebook is many things - a dictionary, a TSG tips and tricks guide, an HPHPRCC manual, etc. *'Jack of All Trades:' Functions as a Dictionary, a Journal, an HPHPRCC manual and an GST books of tips and tricks all in one. *'Jerkass Ball:' Nice as she usually is, she won’t hesitate to badmouth Taco Terrie when the situation calls for it. *'Nice Girl:' Much more sensible compared to Tocky Cuckoo Clock and Yvonne Scone. *'Not So Above It All:' **While she may be one of the kinder and more rational characters on the show, she ends up believing that Taco Terrie abandoned her teammates out of spite, solely because they completed the first challenge very slowly. After Taco Terrie is freed, Noni Notebook begins to detest her for that very reason, even though it clearly isn’t true. **When Bleh and A Better Name Than That prepare to try and escape from the moon, she uses the rocket’s communicator dish as a bowl for chips, which ends up messing up the connection. *'Sudden Name Change:' Goes from Dictionary in TSG to Noni Notebook in TSGA. *'Took a Level in Jerkass:' After believing Taco Terrie abandoned the team, Noni Notebook develops a massive hatred for her, constantly talking nonsense about her, jumping to conclusions more often, and having more emotional outbursts, a very far cry from her usual softspoken Nice Girl attitude. Trivia *Noni Notebook's original name was Dictionary. Her name was changed to Noni Notebook in season 2, although it was never explained why. *Noni Notebook (Dictionary) appeared in "Inanimate Shopsanity, Episode 6: War de Guacamole", In which that Dictionary was a male. *Because Noni Notebook is a dictionary, the contents of herself are (oddly enough) TSG-related definitions, such as: **Alana Alarm Clock: Used to tell the time.﻿ Clocks likes to think that watches are wannabes but how do they not know it's the other way around? **Cloudy: Is white when happy, a raincloud when sad and a thundercloud when angry. This guy has some serious mood swings! **Miss Sprinkles: Likes to slap Lala Lipstick. But what I don't get is how he slaps a lipstick. Won't your hand just go right through? Whatever. **Tiara Sparkles: A dumb stick figure who is supposedly is "pure evil" **Dictionary (Noni Notebook): The one who will win Small Mart. **Rainbow Kate: A weird squeaking blob of flesh. They say she speaks "perfect Spanish"... but seriously. Who can understand that hideous thing? **Shelly Egg: Cracks too easily. Notice Shelly Egg has no whites or yolks in her. **Macy Macaron: Thinks that pink is manly. Also experiences extreme pain when he rubs against anything because bits of him come right off. **Evil Toasty Pop: Toasty Pop wannabe. What a loser. **Blow-Anne: Uses blades to chop wind to create an uneven air flow. Not very comfortable. **Lala Lipstick: Lala Lipstick is fiery. Notice how they are spelled differently. **Nina Noodles: The only contestant to be in the TLC for 16 months... so far. **Fiona Fries: Eats fries. See fries. **Slick Breadstick: Is a girl, but sounds like a boy. Also has 336 dimples. In short, an ugly menace. **Sconnie: Is very good at camouflaging. Also contains many chlorophyllic molecules. **Lippy Lips: can shatter. ***In her Inanimate Shopsanity self, she has character definitions of said show and different ones of other contestants. *Noni Notebook was not originally eligible for participation in The Shopkins Game Again, but with Toasty Pop, Captain Zoom, and Nina Noodles absent, she was able to participate. *Noni Notebook hates being called "well-read", as shown in Zeeky Boogy Doog. *Noni Notebook is the only contestant to be been chased twice by Evil Toasty Pop and completely venture through her. **This makes her the contestant with the most Evil Toasty Pop encounters, at three. *Noni Notebook is possibly a journal, HPRC User Manual, HPHPRCC Manual, and GST Tips and Tricks Book at the same time. **At the cutscenes at TSGA 5b, she says, "Oh, I know! I'll look through my journal entries! After all, I am a journal, So, let's see...five minutes ago, I..." ***Also at TSGA 5b, she says, "Maybe it can! I am an HPRC User Manual, so I can look it up, Let's see...According to me, the HPRC is very durable!" ****In TSGA 5b, she mistakes Blocky as a "mutant Cheeky Chocolate", implying she may have more definitions of contestants than the ones showed on-screen. **In "It's a Monster", she says, "Well, I'm an HPHPRCC User Manual so maybe I can look it up to fix this". ***The manual was written on 957,406,773 B.C., and was printed in Yoyleland, and is edition 6,493,407,399,345,703,452,119,694,728. **In The Long-lost Yoyle City, Noni Notebook says that Lil' Blaze threw up on Tocky Cuckoo Clock two years ago. It is likely she has TSG Season 1's records in her. **In the background of the Welcome Back voting screen, she says "Since I'm an GST Tips and Tricks Guidebook, I'll put my two cents!" *So far, Noni Notebook has claimed to be a dictionary, a journal, an HPRC/HPHPRCC user manual, and an GST Tips and Tricks Guidebook. *Noni Notebook is the only contestant with limbs who is not supposed to be in TSGA (since Mike Rophone and Yellow Face are limbless) but is let on due to Nina Noodles, Toasty Pop, and Captain Zoom not being present. *In Zeeky Boogy Doog, Noni Notebook stated that she doesn't know what Small Mart is; however, in TSG 18: Reveal Novum, she is up to become a contestant in TSG, saying she's "the one who will win Small Mart". *Different colors of Noni Notebook have made an appearance in carykh's Ten Words Of Wisdom. *Due to Noni Notebook's masculine voice, she is often mistaken as a male. **In TSGA 5c, her voice goes unnoticeably of a more higher pitch, possibly to stop the confusion. **In Welcome Back, her voice changes again slightly. **In the Italian dub, however, Noni Notebook's voice sounds more feminine. *Noni Notebook had a chance to join Inanimate Shopsanity in "A New Stage in The Game", but failed to join doing the Paintball Contest. *In The Long-lost Yoyle City, she reveals that abandoned cities creep her out. *In Getting Berry Tubs to Talk, Noni Notebook is shown to stand up to Yvonne Scone and Tocky Cuckoo Clock more than in TSGA. *She can do odd things like stretching her arm out to catch Strawberry Kiss in Get Digging, have 12 fingers on one hand in No More Snow!, and saying her team name in Today's Very Special Episode. *She appears in Shopkins Invasion episode 6, after Mobile Mary used Common Knowledge then search "Team". *Noni Notebook is first contestant ,and second character, to say her team name Gallery Noni Notebook plush.jpeg|Noni Notebook plush Category:Battle For TSG Characters Category:Plush